A Lord's Miko
by Annaylie
Summary: In a world where Demons rule and humans are the minority, Sesshomaru has made it his mission to claim the young Miko who keeps haunting him in his dreams. Whether it's by force or not, Sesshomaru will have Kagome and there is nothing that she or anybody else can do about it. Rated M for Sexual Content, Violence and Language.
1. A Lord's Wants

AN: So I am slightly stuck in both Moonlight Ecstasy and Rise Of The Inferos, so I decided to work on a new story. This is unlike any story I have ever written. This story is for mature audience only and if that is something you cannot handle then I suggest you walk away from this story.

Full Summary: In a world where Demons rule and humans are the minority, Sesshomaru has made it his mission to claim the young Miko who keeps haunting him in his dreams. Whether it's by force or not, Sesshomaru will have Kagome and there is nothing that she or anybody else can do about it.

Enjoy:

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. NO MINORS ALLOW**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: A Lord's Wants

"M'Lord harder...please harder" The young Miko begged at the demon Lord that was pounding inside of her from behind. Nothing tasted more sweeter than having his cock inside of her. She knew what she did was wrong and yet she doesn't regret a single thing. What she did to him was her way of showing him that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. No matter how much she enjoyed the way he fucked her at night, Kagome is determined to escape this place and return to her friends.

"You little bitch... you belong...to me" Sesshomaru growled as he pulled her hair back while pounding into her sweet body. There was no way in hell he is going to allow that ungrateful half breed take possession of the little Miko that Sesshomaru enjoyed fucking. Kagome will always belong to him and there isn't a damn thing that she or even Inuyasha can do about it. She sealed her fate the moment Sesshomaru first laid eyes on her all those years ago.

"I will...never belong... to you...Sesshomaru" Kagome groaned. Kagome may hate him but her body proved otherwise. She was completely and utterly wet for him and Sesshomaru loved it. Soon Kagome will fall in love with him and then their love making will even be more sweeter. Sesshomaru did the right thing when he captured the young girl and stole her away from his brother. Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha hasn't come looking for her. Inuyasha knew right away who stole his precious Miko and yet, Inuyasha hasn't done a damn thing about it. Why is that? Did her friends not care about her or is it simply that they have given up their search in looking for her.

Not matter, Kagome doesn't need them. The only person Kagome needs in her life right now is Sesshomaru. Only Sesshomaru has the power to spoil her, love and worship her and if needed discipline her. Although, Sesshomaru doesn't mind disciplining the beautiful Miko. It will show Kagome that no matter what she does or even says, Sesshomaru will always have the upper hand. Like right now. Pounding into her body mercilessly is his way of punishing her for her what she just did.

"M'lord...I'm going...to..." Kagome groaned the last part. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was close to her release and only Sesshomaru will give her that release that Kagome so desperately wants.

"Come for me bitch, come for your Lord" Sesshomaru growled huskily in her ear as he pinched one of her nipples hard. That right there did it for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome screamed as her release ripped through her body so blissfully. She may hate Sesshomaru for all the horrible things he has done to her but she couldn't help but love what his body did to hers.

"That's right bitch, you are mine" Sesshomaru said as he released his seed into her. Once Sesshomaru was done, he pulled away from her. Fucking Kagome up against his office table was probably the best sex he has ever had and Sesshomaru doesn't mind pleasuring her body one more time. The way Kagome laid on the table with her feet on the floor is definitely a beautiful sight for Sesshomaru.

"No matter what you do Kagome, you will never win. So accept your fate and become my bride" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear once again. His free hand massaging her soft buttocks before giving it one final slap. Kagome instantly yelped before glaring at the demon Lord above.

"Never. I will be free from you Sesshomaru. You may have won today but one day you will lose" Kagome said. With lightening speed, Sesshomaru pulled her away from the table and forced Kagome to look at him before slapping her hard on her face. The force alone pushed Kagome into the ground.

"Bitch" Sesshomaru said before storming out of the room leaving a now crying Kagome in the floor.

Yes Kagome hated him for what he has done to her but deep down her body loved the pleasure that Sesshomaru has given to her in the past and Kagome knew that there is no way in hell she could live without having that wonderful pleasure in her life. Who knows how many times she will try to escape from this place and each time Kagome knows that she will end up praying for the Demon Lord to find her. That thought alone scared Kagome more than anything right now.

!

!

!

!

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

In the Feudal Era of Japan, Demons rule the land while humans are the minority and Sesshomaru, son of the late and great Inu No Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands is consider to be the most powerful demon who has ever lived. Now Sesshomaru has found the one creature that just might end up being his downfall. A human Miko by the name of Kagome Higurashi, a companion of his younger brother Inuyasha. Together they roam the countryside with a monk, a demon slayer and two other demons to aid the misfortune.

Just last month, they had finally defeated Naraku and Sesshomaru saw first hand the power and strength that the young Miko possesses. A power that will one day belong to him. Strange though, how can a mere human possess such strength in the first place. Is it because Kagome claims that she is a young girl from the future? Odd though, How can someone be from the future in the first place

Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk as he began to ponder off for an explanation while a young demon servant entered the office. Sesshomaru smirked and motioned for the girl to come closer. a young demon girl that reminded Sesshomaru of Kagome.

"Kneel. You know what you must do" Sesshomaru said as the girl stood before him. The young bowed her head before kneeling in front of him. Sesshomaru was hard and the only way for him to find release is to imagine all the wonderful and dirty things he wants to do to the young Miko. The young servant pulled down Sesshomaru's hakama and inserted his giant cock into her mouth.

While she began to pleasure her Lord, she had no idea that Sesshomaru was imagining someone else. Sesshomaru tangled his hands into the young girls hair, imaging that it was Kagome he was holding on to. Imagining her sweet lips wrapped around his cock while her tongue lather it with her delicious saliva. Imagining it was her head who was bopping up and down.

Yes in on honestly this right here did feel good, but Sesshomaru couldn't even imagine how wonderful it would feel once he has Kagome in the castle with him. To show Kagome that only she can tame the ravished beast inside of him. To show her the meaning of true pleasure and to show her that only his cock will be the one to give her that pleasure.

Finally Sesshomaru groaned and spilled his seed into the young girls mouth and which the girl happily swallowed. Sesshomaru almost came again with the thought of Kagome swallowing his seed. No matter how much she hates it, Kagome will swallow his seed in each of her tight holes.

By the time Seshomaru cleaned himself up and pulled up his hakama. The young servant girl was already gone. Good. The girl knew her place and only the Lady of the West may stay with her Lord for as long as he needed her. Since Sesshomaru know longer needed the girl, the servant knew that it is punishable by death if she lingered any longer.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called out and after a few minutes the imp demon running to his office. By the time he entered his Lord's office, Jaken was on the floor and bowing to his Master.

"Yes M'Lord?" Jaken said.

"Have you discovered the whereabouts of Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes M'Lord but I do not understand why you requested that information in the first place" Jaken said which he immediately regretted once he saw the menacing look in his Master's eyes.

"I am the Lord of this region and I do not need to answer to one such as you" Sesshomaru said as he glared at the imp demon kneeling before him.

"Yes M'Lord please forgive me?" Jaken asked as his body began to tremble.

"Very well. Now the information I requested?" Sesshomaru said as he continued to glare at the demon. The sooner Sesshomaru discovers the whereabouts of his brother, the sooner he can bring Kagome here and the sooner she is here, the sooner he can pleasure that beautiful body of hers.

"They were last spotted in the village by the forest of Inuyasha, it seems that the high priestess of that village is training your brother's wench in harnessing her new found powers" Jaken said.

Sessshomaru nodded his head while he stroke his chin. It seems that the young girl's power is developing into something far more greater. Excellent. Sesshomaru will use that knowledge to his advantage and lure Kagome away from her companions. With a power like hers, Kagome needs more than just high priestess to train her, she is going to need a powerful demon as well. Sesshomaru smirked. This was proven to be far to easy.

"Thank you Jaken, you are dismissed" Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention to his work on his table.

"Aye M'Lord" Jaken said before bowing his head and leaving the office. By the Jaken was gone, Sesshomaru sighed deeply before opening one of the drawers from his desk. Sesshomaru then pulled out a small box from the drawer before closing it. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk once he opened the small box. Inside the box contained a piece a cloth. A piece of cloth that belong to Kagome's skirt. During the battle with Naraku, a part of her skirt was ripped off by the spider demon. A piece a cloth that Sesshomaru retrieved just moments after the downfall of Naraku.

Sesshomaru brought the piece of cloth and inhale a bit of its scent. It amazed him that it still held Kagome scent. Her scent of Sakura blossoms and Jasmine. At the time, Sesshomaru couldn't explain why he retrieved it in the first place. It felt like he was compelled to do it and Sesshomaru hated himself for doing it. Kagome is simply just a human girl who doesn't deserve to be in the company of a being such as Sesshomaru. As the days and nights went on, Sesshomaru began to think more of the young Miko. Know matter where he went, Sesshomaru always spotted something that reminded him of the young girl. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape her gaze. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seems to be pulling Sesshomaru in. He dreamt about their love making and a future.

The more he dreamt about it, the more Sesshomaru craved for that future. The Western Lands deserve a Lady that is strong, courageous, beautiful and spirited. The Western Lands needs Kagome as its Lady and with Sesshomaru by her side for all eternity.

Sesshomaru finally stood from his chair and placed the cloth back inside the box. Once he closed the box, he placed it back inside the drawer where it once was. He needed to make preparations as soon as possible. Tonight he will travel to forest of Inuyasha and retrieve the young Miko. Sesshomaru couldn't last another night without having Kagome by his side. To make love to her sweet and tight body all night long. To hear her cries of release as she shouts to the heaven, telling the world who she belongs to. To hold her while she dreamt about all the possibilities they could accomplish once she becomes the Lady of the Western Lands.

Tonight Sesshomaru will have Kagome once and for all.

!

!

!

!

It's happening, It's finally happening. Her best friend and fellow comrade is going to marry the man of her dreams. Sango and Miroku decided to have their wedding in Kaede's village. Everything started in this village and if it wasn't for Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango wouldn't had met Miroku. Yes Miroku is still a pain in the ass and a womanizer but Sango still loves him and she couldn't wait to finally start a new life with her beloved Monk. Kagome sighed happily as she helped Sango in to her wedding kimono.

It was a simple cream and pink color kimono with sakura blossoms all over the bottom of the dress and sleeves with a pink color obi tied on her waist. Her hair was done in a tight bun with a white orchid tied in her hair. Sango look simply breathtaking and Kagome couldn't contain her joy for her best friend who was like an older sister to her. Finally Sango and Miroku can start the life they had always wanted with each other.

"Oh Sango you look gorgeous" Kagome said as she smiled softly. Tears were staring to build in her eyes and Sango noticed them right away. Sango glared playfully at the younger sister she never had.

"Now Kagome don't start crying, you'll make me cry and then my make up will be ruined" Sango said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly at her best friend. Sango is right. If the girls start crying then their make up will be ruined.

"You are right, no more tears" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"One day Kagome, you will marry the man of your dreams and you will understand the happiness that I am feeling right now" Sango said softly. Kagome however knew the truth about her destiny.

"Sango you know that can never happen to me. I will forever be the Shikon Miko and a life of marriage and kids is simply impossible for me" Kagome said as she strode over to window. She watched the preparations being made for Sango's and Miroku's wedding. Everything looked simply gorgeous and it made Kagome sigh softly. A life of happness and freedom isn't the life for Kagome. She will forever roam the countryside, aiding those in need.

"Kagome is that really a life you want for yourself. I mean is there a way that we can fix the well and send you back home. I rather see you live in your world where you are no longer a Shikon Miko and live a normal life than live here in the Feudal Era all alone" Sango said. She really did felt bad for Kagome. Even though it was her fault that she shattered the jewel, it was her arrow and killed Naraku and vanished the jewel from this world forever. Shouldn't Kagome deserve a life of happiness and freedom for killing such a formidable foe.

"We tried Sango. The well no longer works for me as much as I love this world, I'm stuck here and I can never have the life that you and Miroku are going to have" Kagome said as she smile sadly at her best friend.

"There must be a way to help you, I can't just sit here and watch you live the rest of your life alone when it was your arrow that killed Naraku. You freed my brother from that wretched curse, you helped Inuyasha avenge Kikyo's death and you vanished the jewel from this world. Surely the Gods must have something plan for you, other than to help the common folk" Sango said.

"Sango listen to me. I am fine with my destiny and I don't want you to worry about me. Somehow I will make it work for me and I will find a way to be happy. Even though I must find a way alone. After tonight, I will leave this village and search for that happiness" Kagome said.

"But Kagome" Sango said. Kagome walked over to where Sango stood and gave the young girl a hug. "Please Sango, you and I both know that this is something that I must do alone" Kagome finally pulled away from Sango and smiled. "I'll be okay" Kagome added as she grabbed the Kimono she was going to wear for the ceremony. It is a simple turquoise color Kimono with red roses splattered at the bottom of the Kimono and on her sleeves. Once Kagome tied the red obi to her Kimono, Kaede walked into the hut where the girls were and smiled.

"They're ready for you Sango" Kaede said and smile. Both girls sighed deeply before smiling at one another. The girls walked out of the hut with Kaede and made it to the heart of the village, where the ceremony will be held. Kagome smiled softly as she watched her best friend marry the man of her dreams. Finally they can start their life together. Kagome smiled and cheered as Sango finally kissed Miroku. The couple is now husband and wife.

!

!

!

!

Later on that night, they celebrate their love for one another. As the villagers partied the night away with the groom and bride, Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for one particular person. Inuyasha had to endure the death of the one person he loved the most. The person he was willing to sacrifice his life for. Kikyo died peacefully in his arms and even though she suffered the most in their mission to hunt down Naraku, Kikyo died with a smile on her face. From that moment on, Kagome vowed that no matter what, she will always be there for Inuyasha.

Even though Kagome knows that they can never be together in the future, she willing to sacrifice her happiness for Inuyasha. One day, Inuyasha will move on and one day he will find someone that will capture his heart. Sadly though, Kagome understands that the person can never be her. Inuyasha still sees her as the younger sister he never had and even though it kills Kagome inside, she is still happy with knowing that Inuyasha still cares about her, even though he doesn't love her the way she wants to be love.

"Kagome"

Kagome blinked as she looked for the person who was calling her name. The voice sounded so familiar and yet she couldn't figure out who that voice belonged to. She was all alone at the far end of the village wearing her Miko clothings and everybody else, including her friends were still in the heart of the village celebrating. So who was it that called for her.

"Kagome"

There it was again. Kagome continued to search for the culprit but their was no one around her. Could it be that she hallucinated it, thinking that somebody wanted her. Kagome scoffed. Nobody wants her and Kagome accepted that fact. Hell not even her best friend wanted her. Even though she is consider to be the most beautiful creature who has ever walked the land, she is still a Miko and a powerful one at that. Humans and even demons understood the fact that Miko must always remain a virtue.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up. It was the wind that was calling her. Could it be that their is a demon close by? No impossible. If there is a demon close by, she should have already sensed it. The wind began to caress her soft skin, almost like a lover's touch and it was that moment that Kagome felt a tug. Almost like someone was pulling her into the forest of Inuyasha. Knowing it is the right thing to do, Kagome decided to go and check it out alone. Let the others bask in the beauty and celebration that is Sango's and Miroku's wedding day and night.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow that was laying in the outskirts of the village. Deciding it was best to leave it out here in the first place just in case she needed to sneak out for a little bit. Kagome began to head toward the forest. Kagome decided to release some of her spiritual aura, as a warning to let anybody near by know that there is indeed a powerful Miko nearby. Kagome finally made it to the bone eater's well. This spot is where the unknown aura came from and yet there was no one here. Strange. Could it be that she is losing her edge?

"Kagome"

Kagome immediately turned around and aim her bow arrow at the intruder who was now in front of her. Kagome immediately relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru emerging from the shadows. No wonder that voice sounded so familiar, it was Sesshomaru who was calling for her in the first place. Kagome bowed her head in respect.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything I can do for you?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at her comment. Oh yes, there is something that she could do for him. However for something like that requires the two of them alone in his fortress and not in the middle of a forest where intruders can spot him. Although he doesn't mind showing the world that he has indeed conquered the great and beautiful Shikon Miko, however Sesshomaru doesn't want Inuyasha storming into the forest, waving his precious sword around and quite possibly endangering Kagome's life.

"Strange that you are here alone facing a demon. Where is that low life Inuyasha and the rest of your comrades? Surely they understand the danger of a young Miko facing off a powerful demon all by herself" Sesshomaru said as he smirked at Kagome. She's bold and that was something that Sesshomaru loved about her. The fact that she isn't afraid to face danger all by herself, especially if said danger could quite possibly end her life. luckily for Kagome she has nothing to fear.

"They are unaware of the fact that I came here alone. Inuyasha and the rest of my friends had experienced enough bloodshed that will last a life time, I won't allow them to see anymore bloodshed especially on a day such as today" Kagome said. The fact that Kagome is polite and well mannered made Sesshomaru's inner demon growl with satisfaction. Kagome will indeed make a perfect Queen and Lady to his lands.

"Then tell me Miko. Why won't you allow your friends to see anymore bloodshed, especially on a day such as today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Today Sango the young Demon Slayer and Miroku the Monk became husband and wife" Kagome said as she tried to hide the sadness in her voice. The look that Sesshomaru gave her knew that he figured it out.

"Then why does it make you so sad knowing that your comrades are finally married?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are a demon Lord Sesshomaru so therefore I know you don't understand what it is like to be bound by the Gods and knowing that your destiny is to live out the rest of your life alone and roaming the countryside with no companionship whatsoever" Kagome said.

"So I take it you saw a peek of your own future then. A future that you will never understand the true beauty and pleasures of life. A destiny that you will in fact live for the rest of your life. Doesn't that make you upset Miko, knowing you will never experience...true happiness" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk towards where Kagome stood. Luckily for him, Kagome stood her ground, showing no amount of fear towards him.

"Of course it does M'Lord, however I have accepted my fate and will embrace gladly" Kagome said. Sesshomaru scoffed softly. She is indeed a tough little Miko, so maybe showing her what she is missing might persuade her a little bit.

"Tell me Miko, are you afraid of the creatures of the night. The same creatures who will love to devour your soft and virginal body" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk in circles around her form. Every now and then, Sesshomaru lightly caressed her arms and waist. "The same creatures who can not only devour your fragile body but can show you the truth pleasure that lies in their world". Sesshomaru added as he now stood in front of her. He noticed the menacing look in her eyes and he couldn't help but smirk.

"A creature like yourself Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly as she took a step forward. Sesshomaru did the same and their lips are now mere centimeters apart. He can taste the sweetness in her breath and Sesshomaru instantly grew hard.

"Exactly Miko" Sesshomaru whispered huskily. Before he got a chance to slam his lips upon hers, Sesshomaru felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. As he kneeled forward while he caressed his cheek, he noticed that Kagome took a few steps back and had her bow and arrow aimed aright at his head. Kagome had just slapped him.

"Just because you had helped us in defeating Naraku, doesn't mean that I will go easy on you Sesshomaru. You are still a demon and I will destroy you if you ever lay your hands on me again" Kagome said as she shot her arrow. Thankfully it missed and it flew passed his face and landed on a nearby tree. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Kagome is brave or just plain stupid. How dare she shoots an arrow at him. Soon he will punish her but for now, he is going to have a little fun with her.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up before spitting out a little bit of blood that was forming inside his mouth. He strode over to Kagome and grabbed one of her wrist. Kagome immediately dropped her bow and arrow after Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. She cried out softly when she felt his poisonous claws piercing her soft flesh. She wanted to scream out for help but she held her tongue and endure the pain.

"Listen and listen well Miko because I will not repeat a second time. For now, I am allowing you to live but the next time you shoot an arrow at me" Sesshomaru growled before he took a step closer to her. With his free hand, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and brought her body closer to his. "I will show you no mercy " Sesshomaru growled huskily in her ear before pushing her back. By the time Kagome landed on her ass, Sesshomaru was already gone.

Kagome slowly stood up and gazed upon her injured wrist. By now it began to swell and bruised up. Surely Inuyasha and the rest of her friends will notice what has happened and Inuyasha will soon realize that it was Sesshomaru that caused the injury. Kagome sighed heavily before heading back to the village not even realizing that Sesshomaru remained in the shadows, watching her every step.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly. He may not have her yet but soon he will have the young and spirited Miko at his side.

!

!

!

!

Yay I am so happy how this chapter ended and I hope you enjoyed it as well. As I said before, this story is unlike anything I have ever written and this story will contain a lot of sexual situations. So if that is a topic that you feel slightly uncomfortable then I suggest you don't read this story then. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter. Also let me know if this is a story I should continue. I already have an idea for next chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R

**NEXT TIME ON THE LORD'S MIKO CHAPTER 2: A LORD'S NEEDS.**

**"I still don't understand why you didn't come searching for us when you had the chance Kagome. You know how dangerous my brother can be" Inuyasha said as he glared at the young girl in front of him. Kaede is now bandaging the wound that Kagome received from Sesshomaru. Kagome turned her head to the side and glared at Inuyasha for the millionth time today.**

**"And I said earlier, I didn't realize that it was Sesshomaru until I was away from the village and by the well. You know very well that I can handle myself. Sesshomaru doesn't scare me, no matter how powerful he is" Kagome stated. It's true though, Sesshomaru doesn't scare her one bit. He may be a Daiyoukai, he is still a demon that Kagome will bring to his knees if necessary. She didn't like it though since Sesshomaru did helped them in the past with defeating Naraku. However Kagome will do whatever it takes to survive in this world filled with demons.**

**"I still don't understand why you didn't call for me. At least with me, that wound could have been prevented" Inuyasha said and Kagome simply rolled her eyes. Yea, Inuyasha is right about that last part, however what's done is done and that is now in the past and Kagome has learned that it is best to move on from the past.**

**'Are you even listening to me?" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome threw a piece of stick at him. She once again shot a menacing look at Inuyasha. "What do you want now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while glaring at him.**

**"I asked when are you planning on leaving?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his now head. Why did Kagome threw a stick at him? He only asked a simple question.**

**"I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Why you want to come with me?" Kagome asked as she smirked at her best friend. Maybe having Inuyasha travel with her might not be such a bad idea. At least then she wouldn't be alone.**

**"Maybe I do. Sango and Miroku can take care of the village while we are away. Besides do you really think I am going to let you travel alone out there, especially knowing that Sesshomaru might come after you for shooting an arrow at him" Inuyasha said and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He get on her nerve constantly but he is still one of her closest friends and she loves him with every inch of her heart.**


	2. A Lord's Need

AN: Well I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and New Years and now that the holidays are over, I can go back to working on my stories. As I said in the previous chapter, this story is unlike anything I have ever written and yes Sesshomaru's character is going to be pretty dark and aggressive in this story. Despite Sesshomaru's character, this story will have some romance in it but that won't be until later on in the story. If any of you are uncomfortable with there I am taking this story than I suggest you stop reading it right now.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

Enjoy.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: A Lord's Needs

He was amazed by his strength as he watched the young Miko return to the village. He knew that with her back turned, he was able to snatch her away from her sheltered life in the village and take her to the Western Lands. However he didn't do. As much as he would of loved to take her right then and there, Sesshomaru knew that he needed to be keen about all of this. Now that Kagome understands his intentions, she is going to be more alert than usual.

Sesshomaru smirked before leaving the forest and returning to his home.

As he soar into the skies, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what Kagome will be like in bed. Will she be docile and submissive or will she be fierce and dominant. Sesshomaru could only hope that Kagome is a fighter in bed just like when she is fighting off demons. Only this time, this demon will conquer its quest and the Shikon Miko will finally learn who her Master is.

By the time Sesshomaru made it back to the Western Lands, it was already dawn and despite being up all night, Sesshomaru is feeling restless. As he entered his private chambers, thoughts of Kagome came crashing in once again. An image of a naked Kagome, laying on top of his bed made Sesshomaru's cock twitch with anticipation.

Kami, if only she was here with him right now, Sesshomaru would had laid his claim on her repeatedly. Allowing the palace and everybody around the Western Lands to know that their Lord has finally found his Lady. By the time Sesshomaru is done laying his claim, Kagome will still beg for his cock to fill her and give her the ultimate pleasure of being the Lady of the Western Lands.

Soon.

Well soon is not enough. With the thoughts of Kagome still in his mind, Sesshomaru is in dire need of finding a release. Sadly a release that only Kagome can fulfill. However in situations like these, one must find an alternative and thankfully Sesshomaru already has an alternative. The young servant girl that goes by the name of Miyu, who in fact bears a striking resemblance to Kagome.

Ever since Sesshomaru desire for Kagome began to grow, it has always been Miyu who has given Sesshomaru the pleasure he needs and once Kagome is here in the palace with him, Sesshomaru will no longer call for Miyu but instead his future Lady of the West.

Deciding it was time for Sesshomaru to require Miyu service, Sesshomaru stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. Once he was seated and ready, he called for Miyu, using his demonic aura. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru heard a knocking at his door and immediately smirked. Miyu is in fact hot and ready to pleasure her young Lord.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said and Miyu instantly opened the door and entered her Master's Chambers. wearing only her servant's robe. With a crook of his finger and his signature smirked, he gave Miyu the permission she needs to climb into his bed.

"Come"

!

!

!

!

It was a quiet morning in the village near the forest of Inuyasha. After last night festivities, everybody in the village was still tired from all of the partying and drinking sake. While everybody was still cleaning up and getting ready for the days ahead, Kagome and the rest of her friends were now in Kaede's hut, watching the high priestess dressing Kagome's wound from last night. Everybody was upset with the fact that it was Ssshomaru who inflicted the wound, but no body was more upset than Inuyasha. If it weren't for the fact that Kagome practically beg him to not hunt down Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would've been in the Western Lands by now.

"I still don't understand why you didn't come searching for us when you had the chance Kagome. You know how dangerous my brother can be" Inuyasha said as he glared at the young girl in front of him. Kagome turned her head to the side and glared at Inuyasha for the millionth time today.

"And I said earlier, I didn't realize that it was Sesshomaru until I was away from the village and by the well. You know very well that I can handle myself. Sesshomaru doesn't scare me, no matter how powerful he is" Kagome stated. It's true though, Sesshomaru doesn't scare her one bit. He may be a Daiyoukai, but he is still a demon that Kagome will bring to his knees if necessary. She didn't like it though since Sesshomaru did helped them in the past with defeating Naraku. However Kagome will do whatever it takes to survive in this world filled with demons.

"I still don't understand why you didn't call for me. At least with me, that wound could have been prevented" Inuyasha said and Kagome simply rolled her eyes. Yea, Inuyasha is right about that last part, however what's done is done and that is now in the past and Kagome has learned that it is best to move on from the past.

'Are you even listening to me?" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome threw a piece of stick at him. She once again shot a menacing look at Inuyasha. "What do you want now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while glaring at him.

"I asked when are you planning on leaving?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his now head. Why did Kagome threw a stick at him? He only asked a simple question.

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Why you want to come with me?" Kagome asked as she smirked at her best friend. Maybe having Inuyasha travel with her might not be such a bad idea. At least then she wouldn't be alone.

"Maybe I do. Sango and Miroku can take care of the village while we are away. Besides do you really think I am going to let you travel alone out there, especially knowing that Sesshomaru might come after you for shooting an arrow at him" Inuyasha said and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He get on her nerve constantly but he is still one of her closest friends and she loves him with every inch of her heart.

"Like I said before Inuyasha, I can take care of myself" Kagome said as she pulled her hand away once Kaede was done bandaging the wound. With Inuyasha coming along with her, Kagome wouldn't have to worry about putting too much strain to her injured wrist.

"Like you took care of that wound" Inuyasha mumble to himself, not even realizing that Kagome heard him. Kagome once again turned her head and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said a little too sweetly for Inuyasha's sake.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said before he pulled his ears back. He knew what is coming next. Even Kaede and the others knew what is going to happen next and still they couldn't help but feel bad for the young hanyou.

"Sit boy" Kagome said.

**BAM!**

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome said as she smiled softly at Kaede before standing up. Kaede and the other got up as well, while Inuyasha couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Well Kagome what do you want to do for your last day here in the village? Who knows when it will be the next time that we see you" Miroku asked and Sango smiled sweetly as she tried to hold back the tears from falling. She really hated seeing her friend depart from their lives and even though it was only for a little while, it still hurt. However Kagome is now the Shikon Miko and with that comes responsibility. Responsibility that only Kagome can fulfill. Thankfully Inuyasha has decided to go with her as well, so that right there eased the pain in Sango's and Miroku's heart.

"Honestly I would much rather say goodbye to the rest of the villagers and make sure that I have everything ready for my departure tomorrow" Kagome said quietly. For Kagome, it still felt surreal that she is going to venture off into the Feudal Era on her own this time. Now that she is the Shikon Miko, Kagome must help those in need that were infected by Naraku and the sacred jewel. It would have been nice to have her friends come along with her, however this is one adventure that Kagome must endure on her own. Still it is nice to have Inuyasha coming on with her.

!

!

!

!

"M'Lord!" Miyu yelled at the top of her lungs before collapsing on top of Sesshomaru. There heat of passion lasted all morning in various different positions. With Sesshomaru on top, from behind, up against the wall and finally with Miyu on top. Ever since she started working in the palace, Miyu has developed a secret crush on her Lord Sesshomaru. So for the fact that he was spending extra time with her in between the sheets, made working in the palace all the more enjoyable for Miyu.

She only wishes that one day, Sesshomaru might make her the new Lady of the West. Sadly though, her time with Sesshomaru will end because she knows that his heart belongs to another. During their love making, she could of sworn she heard Sesshomaru moan someone else's name and not her owns. Who the hell is this Kagome person anyway? And what is it that she has that Miyu doesn't have? Why is Kagome so special?

"Miyu?"

"Yes M'Lord" Miyu said. She noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her quite intently, like he is trying to figure out what to say. Which is odd considering he is the great Daiyoukai of the West.

"You may go now" Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes very slowly. The look on his face did not hide their true feelings and Miyu knew right away that Sesshomaru did something that he is going to regret in the future. Or maybe he is regretting it now. The questions is, what is it that he regrets? Miyu can only pray that it doesn't involve their relationship.

"Yes M'Lord" Miyu whispered softly as she slowly got out of the bed. This part right here is what hurt the most for Miyu. Knowing that sharing the bed with Lord Sesshomaru is forbidden unless you are the Lady of the West. By the time Miyu had her robe on and was by the door, she turned around slowly once she heard Sesshomaru say something to her.

"Let the others know that a guest will be arriving shortly and that I would like the guest room across the hall cleaned and ready by the time our guest arrives" Sesshomaru said as he climbed out of the bed and slipped onto one of his robes.

"If I am not to bold M'Lord, may I ask who this person is?" Miyu asked quietly as he bowed her head slowly.

"Well I see no point in hiding it any longer, seeing as though by the next hour everybody will know who our guest is. Her name is Kagome and she is the great and powerful Shikon Miko" Sesshomaru said as he couldn't help but smile soflty. Even though she almost tried to kill him numerous time in the past. Kagome is still the most beautiful and most powerful creature he has ever met.

To say Miyu is upset is an understatement, Miyu is in fact extremely pissed at this point. Could this person be the one that holds Sesshomaru's heart and if she is, than why is Sesshomaru allowing someone like her in the palace, let alone anywhere near him.

"The Shikon Miko M'Lord, but why?" Miyu asked, hoping that her question doesn't offend her Lord. Sadly though it did offend him, seeing as though Sesshomaru hates being question, especially under his very own palace. As calmly as he could, he answered her.

"She will be the new Lady of the West Miyu and I expect the other servants as well as you bestow her the same respect that you give me" Sesshomaru said.

"But M'Lord She is the Shikon Miko, she can destroy us all with a flick of a finger. Why would you allow someone like her into our..." Miyu said before Sesshomaru ended up wrapping his hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Our what Miyu? Need I remind you that this is my palace and you are living under my rules. Now I can easily exterminate you but seeing as though you still have some use for me, I am allowing you to live. However make no mistake Miyu and I if I catch you disrespecting the future Lady of the West then I will terminate you permanently. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said as he glared at the young girl before him.

Miyu nodded her head swiftly before Sesshomaru placed her feet on the ground and let go of her neck. After bowing to her Master and asking for his forgiveness, Miyu left the room and began her duties around the castle.

Once Sesshomaru manage to completely calm his inner demon down and change into his usual haori and hakama, he released a bit of his aura and summoned Jaken to his room. After waiting for five minutes,Sesshomaru heard a knock at his door.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken opened the door to his Master's bedroom and walked swiftly inside. Once he stood in front of him, Jaken bowed his head.

"You call for me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said with his head still bowed.

"Have Ah-Un ready for me by the next hour, I must return to the Forest of Inuyasha and retrieve something that belongs to me" Sesshomaru said as he strapped his two swords around his waist once he was completed dressed.

"Oh but M'Lord, you know you can send me alone. I can retrieve whatever it is that you lost" Jaken said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly before smirking at the smaller demon.

"No need Jaken, what I am about to retrieve requires my assistance and I am going off alone. Make sure you have Ah-Un ready for me" Sesshomaru said as he strapped his black boots on.

"Yes right away Sir" Jaken said before bowing once more to his Master before leaving the room.

"Oh and Jaken one more thing" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes M'Lord?" Jaken asked as he turned around and faced his Master.

"Should anything happen to Rin while I am gone then you will die Jaken" Sesshomaru said. With the serious look in his eyes made Jaken tremble in fear because he knew that if something did happen to Rin than Jaken will surely pay for it.

"Yes M'Lord" Jaken said before he turned around and left the chambers.

After Jaken left his chambers, Sesshomaru strode over to his balcony and stared into the beautiful and vast land that made up the Western Lands. For the past hundred of years, the Western Lands has lived without a Lady but after tonight, all that would change. Sesshomaru finally found the girl he has been searching for far too long. Kagome, the Legendary Shikon Miko will be the next Lady of the West and she will finally have the respect she rightfully deserves.

Sure he hasn't slept in the past week or so and is now starting to feel the affects of it, Sesshomaru simply didn't care about it. Preparations needed to be made to make sure that Kagome lives a more suitable and comfortable life. After tonight, Kagome will no longer have to hunt and fight in order to survive. Everything she needs will be given to her or they will face Sesshomaru's wrath.

He took one last look at his bed and smirked. The next time he sees his bed chambers, Kagome will be here with him and she will never leave his side. The Western Lands is her home now and if needed, Sesshomaru will kidnap Kagome and bring her here by force. It is time for Kagome to fulfill her role as the new Lady of the West. Kagome, The legendary Shikon Miko and Lady of the West. Oh yes, Sesshomaru loved the sound of that. Once Sesshomaru made sure he had everything he needed, he jumped out of the balcony and into the court yard below.

!

!

!

!

Later that night after Kagome said goodbye to all of the villagers, she decided to go for a walk. Her destination: The sacred tree. After the demise of Naraku, the well was sealed and Kagome didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her family. At the time, Kagome didn't understand that her destiny is to live in the Feudal Era. The sacred jewel shard may be gone from this world, but it's powers are now inside Kagome, making her the Legendary Shikon Miko. The most powerful priestess in all of Japan

Now Kagome understood everything. It was her arrow that destroyed Naraku and vanished the Jewel from this world. Now, Kagome must travel throughout the countryside and help those in need. Whether it is healing the sick to fighting in a war, Kagome is now stuck with this duty and she must do it for the rest of her life.

After a few minutes of walking to the forest of Inuyasha, Kagome finally made it to the sacred tree. She dropped her bow and arrow and sat under the tree. This very spot is where everything began and this tree is the only connection Kagome has to her family in the future. Just thinking about her family and wondering if they are alright, brought tears to her eyes.

If only the Gods allowed Kagome to see her family one last time then maybe venturing off into a world that she is stuck in wouldn't be so bad. Even though she loves helping those in need, Kagome is still willing to sacrifice everything just to see her family again. To see her loving mother's smile once again, her younger brother's annoying self and her crazy grandfather telling her some crazy stories.

"Mom, Grandpa and Sota. I pray to God that you guys are alright and one day I will see you guys again" Kagome whispered softly to herself. She knew that she would never see her family again, however it gave Kagome a little piece of mind that maybe one day she'll get the chance to see them again. Kagome sighed heavily as she tried to hold back any more tears from falling. Afraid that Inuyasha might come looking for her.

Not only is this tree connected to her future family but it also lets her feel true and pure to herself. When sitting under this tree, it gives Kagome a sense of peace. For Kagome, it helped a lot when she first came to the Feudal Era. When living in the world full of demons and monster, it's nice to have something that cleanses your soul.

Kagome sighed one last time before getting back up. It's getting late and Kagome needed a good nights rest for her departure in the morning. By the time she was ready to head back to the village, she felt an aura. An aura that Kagome wished she never has to feel again. Oddly though, it was coming in fast. Really fast.

Kagome began to walk away from the village and to the far side of the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome now stood at the end of the forest on a cliff, looking out into the Western Region. In a few seconds, Sesshomaru will be here and Kagome will sure enough give him hell if he tries anything funny. Suddenly a ball of light appeared a few miles away and it is heading straight towards Kagome. A ball of light that looked like a comet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from behind. Kagome immediately turned around and yelled at the half demon running towards her. Inuyasha looked frantic and it made Kagome even more nervous. Judging by the demonic aura that Kagome was feeling, she now understood that the ball of light is not some sort of comet or meteor , it's Sesshomaru.

"Stay back Inuyasha" Kagome yelled at the hanyou. Judging by the speed on how fast Sesshomaru is going, Kagome had a feeling that Sesshomaru isn't going to stop. The demon is going to grab whatever it is he needs and be on his way. The closer Sesshomaru got to her, the more heavier the wind blew from all around.

As the ball got closer and closer, Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow. Kagome had a feeling that Sesshomaru wants her and Kagome isn't going down without a fight. If Sesshomaru does end up killing her then Kagome is going to drag Sesshomaru to hell with her. Before Kagome got a chance to shoot the arrow, the ball of light completely consumed Kagome and just as quickly Sesshomaru arrived, he was already gone.

By the time Inuyasha made it to the cliff, Sesshomaru had already kidnapped Kagome. Consumed by fury and rage, the world around him became blood red and Inuyasha is ready to kill the man that kidnapped the only true friend he ever.

"KAGOME!"

!

!

!

!

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirked as he heard his brother scream out Kagome's name. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he manage to kidnap Kagome right in front of his younger brother.

He promised himself that he wouldn't kidnapped Kagome but desperate times means desperate measure and Sesshomaru is desperate to have Kagome in his world. With a now unconscious Kagome in his arms, Sesshomaru began to fly back to the Western Lands. There he would teach Kagome everything he knows about being in the royal demonic court.

There he would teach Kagome everything she needs to learn about being the Lady of the West. From how to dress to entertaining his guest. As the sun goes down and they are away from the eyes of others, they will no longer be Lord and Lady of the west, but instead they will mates and husband and bride as they learn how to pleasure one another.

Only Sesshomaru's touch will give Kagome the ultimate pleasure, giving her that sinful release that she has yet to experience. However when it needs to be done, Sesshomaru's touch will give her discipline.

Looking down on the sleeping beauty in his arms, Sesshomaru was finally able to admire her beauty up close. Despite being unconscious, Kagome is still the most beautiful person, Sesshomaru has ever laid his eyes on. From her soft pale skin to the scar on her abdomen, the famous scar that brought the Shikon No Tama into the world. To some, they may see it as a curse. For Sesshomaru, he saw it as a blessing. Not only did it bring the jewel into the world, it also brought the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Kagome. My Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly to the younger passed out in his arms.

Sesshomaru made back to the Western Land just before dawn and with Kagome still asleep in his arms, he quietly entered his bed chambers and laid Kagome softly on the bed. His inner demon growled in satisfaction after seeing the young girl fast asleep in his demon, and Sesshomaru fought with all of his might to keep his inner demon in check. Sesshomaru will be the first to have Kagome and after that, his inner demon can have her.

If Sesshomaru stayed in the room a little a longer, he would of find a way to wake Kagome up and have his way with her. So instead, Sesshomaru left his bed chambers and went straight for his office. It took everything he had to not run back to his room and watch the young girl sleep. In a few hours, Kagome will wake up and Sesshomaru needs to be well rested for what he has plans for her.

Also he needs to find a way to keep her spiritual powers in check. If she is not careful, she just might end up purifying one of his servants and Seshomaru doesn't want to deal with the consequences if that ever happens. From inside his office, he can feel her spiritual powers crying out causing all of the servants inside of the palace feeling weary and afraid of the young girl. If Sesshomaru doesn't find a way to subdue her powers, Kagome just might end up destroying everybody in the castle.

Including himself

Finally Sesshomaru felt Kagome's aura spike up, which meant that she is finally awake. Sesshomaru placed all his work aside and rose from his desk and quickly left the room and headed straight toward his bed chambers. Once he entered his bedchambers, he saw Kagome sitting on his bed glaring at him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

Let the games begin.

!

!

!

!

So happy that I finally finished working on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as well and please let me know what you guys thought about it. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**R&R**

**NEXT TIME ON THE LORD'S MIKO CHAPTER 3: A LORD'S DESIRE**

**Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Has Sesshomaru, the human hating demon lost his damn mind. There is no way that Kagome can do this. Even if she wanted to, Kagome had a job to do and damn it, she is going to accomplish that mission. Even if she had to drag Sesshomaru along with her in order for her to do it. Kagome sighed once again as she tried to keep her spirituals powers in check. The moment she woke up from her slumber, she promised herself that she will hear what Sesshomaru has to say. Now that she heard it, the only thing that Kagome wants to do is purified his demon ass.**

**"Explain to me Sesshomaru why you don't desire another female demon. One who is as powerful and honorable as you? Surely there must be one out there that you desire?" Kagome said as calmly as she could.**

**"There is no other female demon out there Kagome. All they want is to have the privilege in carrying my name and bearing me a son. You on the other hand Kagome is strong, courageous and you are the only person who has ever had the strength to stand up to me, which was quite admirable.**

**"Damn it Sesshomaru I have a duty to myself and to all that need me. I will not sit around and become your little plaything when there are countless of innocents that need me. I am the Shikon Miko and will not become the Lady of the West and rather die before I let someone like you touch me" Kagome said as she glared at the demon before her. Before Kagome had a chance to pull out her bow and arrow, Sesshomaru stood on top of her. She noticed the red tint in his eyes and judging by the look on his face, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru is pissed.**

**"Tell me Kagome, would you really want to die before experiencing the things I can do to you? Things that most female demons in this world only dream about" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ears.**

**"I am not like most girls Sesshomaru. I am a holy priestess and..." Before Kagome had a chance to say anything else, she felt a jolt of electricity running down her spine. The sensation alone made Kagome cry out softly and after a few minutes, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru's hand is touching her.**

**He wasn't even touching her inappropriately, his hands were only caressing her shoulders. The mere action alone formed goose bumps all over her skin and Kagome began to wonder what would it be like to have someone like him show her what it is like to be with someone like him. Would he be soft and gentle or would he be rough and hard. Those question made Kagome weak in the knees and thankfully Sesshomaru is holding her because if not she would have fallen to the ground.**

**Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. Kagome became aroused and Sesshomaru is loving every minute of it. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Kagome will eventually want him and once she falls, Sesshomaru will be there to catch her when she falls.**

**"Well, well, well what do we have here Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear once again. He noticed something different about her. Her spiritual powers were slowly diminishing and Sesshomaru finally found the answers he has been searching for.**

**For Kagome to remain a Shikon Miko, she must remain pure in both physically and spiritually.**


	3. A Lord's Desire

AN: Still can't believe how popular this story has gotten, especially since I have only posted two chapters. Any way I want to thank all of my readers for not only sticking by me but also enjoying my stories. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

Enjoy.

**WARNING: ADULT AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER. MINORS SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: A Lord's Desire

Being surrounded by something soft and warm had immediately woken Kagome up from her deep slumber. As Kagome slowly sat up and took in to her surroundings, memories of what happen came crashing. A great big ball of light that held such immense demonic powers that came hurling towards her, which ended up engulfing her from where she stood. That same big ball of light that Kagome has seen one too many times. For Kagome, it wasn't hard to guess who that person was.

Sesshomaru.

"Ow my head" Kagome said. All this stress was starting to give Kagome a headache. As Kagome began to rub her temples, she began to wonder why Sesshomaru had kidnap her in the first place. Surely a demon like Sesshomaru has no need for a priestess of Kagome's statue. A demon like Sesshomaru is way too powerful and doesn't need any kind of help, especially from a Miko.

So then why?

Finally Sesshomaru made his presence and quietly entered the room in which Kagome is now occupying in. As Kagome watched Sesshomaru enter her bed chambers, Kagome couldn't help but glare at the demon before. Sesshomaru on the other hand had a smug look on his face which only ended up angering Kagome even more. Whatever Sesshomaru has to say, Kagome will gladly hear it. However, once she is done with Sesshomaru, Kagome can finally leave this place and head back to Edo.

"I see you are awake Miko. I am glad" Sesshomaru said as he sat down in front of her. Kagome sighed as she tried to keep her spiritual powers in check. For everything that has happened, Kagome is now just itching to zap Sesshomaru with her powers and put the stubborn demon in his place. Sesshomaru may be the Lord of the Western Lands, however he is not Kagome's Lord.

"Cut the bullshit Sesshomaru, why the hell am I here?" Kagome asked. She really did try to be modest with him but with each passing seconds, it was proven to be quite difficult. Sesshomaru couldn't help but glare at the young girl in front of him.

"Such language is not suitable for a lady such as you. Now I have shown you respect and I expect you to do the same Miko" Sesshomaru said as he continued to glare at Kagome. Even though Sesshomaru enjoys her stubbornness and feistiness, her training to become the Lady of the West starts now and Sesshomaru needs to make sure that Kagome is ready for what he has in store for her.

Kagome sighed. "Forgive me Sesshomaru but may I ask why I am here?" Kagome said as she gritted her teeth. Kagome will admit that Sesshomaru is probably the most gorgeous man she has ever seen but his ego and stubbornness is really quite annoying.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I asked you here because there is something that I want and only you can give it to me Miko" Sesshomaru said. Kagome began to wonder what Sesshomaru needed from her, especially since Sesshomaru already has everything.

"What is it that you require Sesshomaru" Kagome asked quietly.

"You Miko. I want you to become the Lady of the West and my mate for life" Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome on the other hand became flabbergast. Did Sesshomaru really say what Kagome thinks he said or is her mind playing tricks on her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Become my bride Kagome. Surely someone like you knows what that mean" Sesshomaru.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Has Sesshomaru, the human hating demon lost his damn mind. There is no way that Kagome can do this. Even if she wanted to, Kagome had a job to do and damn it, she is going to accomplish that mission. Even if she had to drag Sesshomaru along with her in order for her to do it. Kagome sighed once again as she tried to keep her spirituals powers in check. The moment she woke up from her slumber, she promised herself that she will hear what Sesshomaru has to say. Now that she heard it, the only thing that Kagome wants to do is purified his demon ass.

"Explain to me Sesshomaru why you don't desire another female demon. One who is as powerful and honorable as you? Surely there must be one out there that you desire?" Kagome said as calmly as she could.

"There is no other female demon out there Kagome. All they want is to have the privilege in carrying my name and bearing me a son. You on the other hand Kagome is strong, courageous and you are the only person who has ever had the strength to stand up to me, which was quite admirable.

"Damn it Sesshomaru I have a duty to myself and to all that need me. I will not sit around and become your little plaything when there are countless of innocents that need me. I am the Shikon Miko and will not become the Lady of the West. I would rather die before I let someone like you touch me" Kagome said as she glared at the demon before her. Before Kagome had a chance to pull out her bow and arrow, Sesshomaru stood on top of her. She noticed the red tint in his eyes and judging by the look on his face, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru is pissed.

"Tell me Kagome, would you really want to die before experiencing the things I can do to you? Things that most female demons in this world only dream about" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ears.

"I am not like most girls Sesshomaru. I am a holy priestess and..." Before Kagome had a chance to say anything else, she felt a jolt of electricity running down her spine. The sensation alone made Kagome cry out softly and after a few minutes, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru's hand is touching her.

He wasn't even touching her inappropriately, his hands were only caressing her shoulders. The mere action alone formed goose bumps all over her skin and Kagome began to wonder what would it be like to have someone like him show her what it is like to be with someone like him. Would he be soft and gentle or would he be rough and hard. Those question made Kagome weak in the knees and thankfully Sesshomaru is holding her because if not she would have fallen to the ground.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. Kagome became aroused and Sesshomaru is loving every minute of it. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Kagome will eventually want him and once she falls, Sesshomaru will be there to catch her when she falls.

"Well, well, well what do we have here Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear once again. He noticed something different about her. Her spiritual powers were slowly diminishing and Sesshomaru finally found the answers he has been searching for.

For Kagome to remain a Shikon Miko, she must remain pure in both physically and spiritually.

"So Kagome will you join me and become my bride or will you fight me this useless battle. Either way, I will have you and you will enjoy every second you spend with me" Sesshomaru said. Kagome continued to glare at the demon before her.

"I say fuck you Sesshomaru" Kagome said before zapping him with her spiritual powers.

!

!

!

!

Kagome ran as fast as her feet can carry her. The only problem is, is that she has no idea where she is going. Why the hell is Sesshomaru's palace is so damn big when Sesshomaru is barely here. As Kagome continued to run, she came across a few of his servants but none of them helped her find the exist to this place. Finally Kagome came across the entrance hall and saw her way out. The door in front of her is her escape route and hopefully Sesshomaru doesn't catch up to her in time.

Right when Kagome was about to open the door, Sesshomaru appeared behind her and grabbed ahold of her waist. he held onto her tight, so she wouldn't get away from him.

"Found you" Sesshomaru said as he whipped Kagome around and threw her across the room. Sadly for Kagome, she didn't land on her feet but instead she fell hard on her back. Damn for someone who his honorable, Sesshomaru is definitely rough to his opponent, whether they are male or female. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to grab her again, Kagome quickly got on her feet and prepared her fight with Sesshomaru.

If Sesshomaru doesn't pull out his sword or uses any of his demonic power, than Kagome might have a chance in beating him. Since Sesshomaru didn't want to cause any permanent damage on Kagome, the two fought in hand to hand combat. For Kagome, she was very happy with Sesshomaru decision.

When Kagome was just inches away from kicking Sesshomaru on the ribs, Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of her leg and pushed her up against the wall. There he held her in place. As Kagome tried to push her way out of Sesshomaru's grasp. His hold on her only became more tighter until finally Kagome stop fighting.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. How dare you do this to me" Kagome said.

"Fight all you want Kagome. It will only make my desire for you grow even stronger" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear before biting down on her earlobe. Kagome immediately hissed as she tried not to cry out in pain. What the hell did she do to deserve this kind of treatment. Is it because she shot him with the arrow the other day or is it because of something else.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru. Forgive me for whatever it was that I have done to you in the past. Forgive me for causing you such turmoil and anger" Kagome said as she tried to remain calm. With Sesshomaru nibbling on her ear, it was causing Kagome's body to tremble with anticipation and desire. Not even Inuyasha has ever made her feel the way Sesshomaru is making her feel right now.

"Do you want to know the reason why you caused me so much turmoil and suffering?" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from her earlobe. Kagome nodded her head. She saw Sesshomaru's eye slowly grow red and it frightened Kagome more than anything right now. One second they were in the main hallway and the next they were back in his bed chambers.

Sesshomaru then pushed Kagome and she fell on top of the bed. She couldn't keep her eyes away from Sesshomaru. Even though Sesshomaru looked scary, however he looked absolutely breathtaking. Even if his inner demon is now starting to take over.

"You Kagome. You are the reason I am the way I am right now" Sesshomaru said as he slowly removed his haori and threw it at the floor, not caring where the piece of clothing fell.

"From the way you walk to the way you fight in battle. Everything about you so enticing Kagome. So enticing that I'm willing to kill everybody and everything that stands in my from claiming your body and soul" Sesshomaru said. With Sesshomaru now bare chested, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to touch his naked chest. From the tone of his voice to his rock hard lean body, everything about Sesshomaru right now seems so raw and passionate.

Yet, Kagome knew that this is wrong for her to feel this way. The two of them come from different worlds and even if they wanted too, Kagome understood that she and Sesshomaru can never be together. She is a holy priestess and Sesshomaru is the most powerful Daiyoukai that has ever lived.

"Sesshomaru stop" Kagome said as she placed her hand in front of her, causing Sesshomaru to remain in place. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru simply ignored Kagome and began walking towards.

"No one commands me Kagome. Not even you" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and pushed her down on the bed so that she is now laying on her back and slammed his lips on top of hers. From the moment their lips touch, Kagome felt something she has never felt before, especially towards a demon like Sesshomaru.

Raw desire.

Anybody, whether they are male or female is a damn fool if they think that Sesshomaru is the most unattractive being that has ever lived and Kagome is definitely not a fool. As Sesshomaru began to nibble on her bottom lip, Kagome couldn't help but slightly part her lips and allow Sesshomaru slide his tongue inside her sweet cavern.

With each passing second, their kiss became more passionate until finally Sesshomaru pulled away and allow some much needed air to past Kagome's lips. Watching her catch her breath is the most intoxicating thing Sesshomaru has ever seen. He also couldn't help but smirk at the Kagome, knowing that he is the reason that Kagome is feeling whatever it is that she is feeling. Judging by the look in her eyes, Sesshomaru knew that Kagome enjoyed that kiss more than he did.

Then Sesshomaru did something that caught Kagome by surprise. He ripped open her haori and before Kagome had a chance to cover herself, Sesshomaru grabbed both her wrist and held them in place and stared into her now bare breast.

"Don't you dare try covering up or you will be punished" Sesshomaru said as he held her wrist in place. Even though he wanted to let go, he knew that Kagome will still try to cover herself up.

"I promise I won't Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

Yea right. Sesshomaru knew Kagome very well, which is why he never let go of her wrist. Instead Sesshomaru began to kiss her now neck and bare shoulders. Everything about Kagome tasted so sweet and Sesshomaru couldn't even imagine how sweet Kagome will taste like in her more intimate areas. Will her juices taste just as sweet. Sesshomaru could only hope and soon he will have a taste of her sweet nectar.

But first.

Sesshomaru began trail kisses all the way down to her bare chest and finally Sesshomaru stuck his tongue just a bit and began to tease her now hard nipple. Sesshomaru finally let go of her wrist and placed one his left hand on her Kagome's right breast while Sesshomaru intertwined his other hand with Kagome's hand. With Sesshomaru teasing her the way he is, Kagome has no where to go but to enjoy the pleasure that Sesshomaru is giving to her.

"Sesshomaru... please... stop" Kagome cried out. She couldn't take it anymore. Even though a part of her knew that this is indeed wrong, Kagome needs to get back to her normal life and do what she must do. There are people all across Japan that is counting on her for her help and here Kagome is being pleasured by the most powerful Daiyoukai in all of Japan.

"Admit it Kagome. You are enjoying what I am doing to you" Sesshomaru whispered huskily after he pulled away from her sweet nipple. Even though his eyes are completely red now, Sesshomaru is still in control with his inner demon.

"Yes but Sesshomaru... This is so...wrong" Kagome cried out once again as she tried not wrap her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Yes Kagome did indeed enjoy the pleasure that Sesshomaru is giving her, however Kagome needs to leave this place before she fully succumbs to Sesshomaru's touch.

"You can fight all you want Kagome, however at the end of this battle I will win and you will become my bride" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from Kagome completely and grabbed his haori that was laying on the floor.

"Please Sesshomaru. let me leave this place. I promise that I will never bother you again, just please let me complete my duties" Kagome said as the tears began to form in her eyes. Her weakness and her tears caused Sesshomaru to look away. He would never admit this but Kagome's sadness is something that Sesshomaru cannot handle. Her sadness was his weakness.

Now that Sesshomaru is fully dressed, he began walking towards the bed chambers door.

"Sesshomaru please" Kagome whispered softly.

"You are order to stay here Kagome. Forget about your role as the Shikon Miko because your role is to remain by my side and become the Lady of the West" Sesshomaru said before walking out of the room. The last thing he heard was Kagome's scream of frustrations.

!

!

!

!

Later that evening, while Sesshomaru continued to think about ways in making Kagome his, he couldn't help but wonder about why Kagome is acting the way she is. Is it because she has feelings for someone else or is it because Kagome's true desire is to live the rest of her life as the Shikon Miko and roam around the country in search for people who need her aid.

Even as kind hearted as she is, Sesshomaru is sure that Kagome wants to do something else with her life. She is too much of a romantic to spend the rest of her life all alone and with no family. If Kagome wants to find love so badly then why doesn't she become Sesshomaru's life long mate and spend the rest of her life in this palace.

Is it because Kagome doesn't love Sesshomaru like the way he desires for her. Nonsense! Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes. The look of desire in her eyes could only mean that Kagome does want Sesshomaru the same way he wants her. So why all the fuss.

The next logical reason Sesshomaru could think about is that Kagome is a human and she still fears Sesshomaru. As powerful as Sesshomaru is, Sesshomaru is incapable of causing Kagome harm. Sesshomaru would rather lose his arm again than to hurt Kagome, whether it is physical or mental.

While Sesshomaru continued to think about his beautiful Miko, he finally came up with a plan in order to show Kagome what she is missing. This plan however may be a success or it will bite him in the ass. Either way, this is the only plan he's got and he is dying to have the Miko naked in his arms. Now the only person that can help him is...

As Sesshomaru sat on his chair, he released a bit of aura and called forth Miyu. The young servant that not only has the body of the goddess but also shares the same face as Kagome. If his plan succeeded than Kagome will come begging for him.

Finally Sesshomaru heard a knock at his door and as soon as he allowed Miyu to enter his office, Sesshomaru cock became hard. Even though it was Miyu standing in front of him, Sesshomaru began to imagine that it was Kagome in front of him. This plan needs to work for Sesshomaru's sanity if nothing else.

"What is it that you require M'Lord?" Miyu asked before she bowed her head.

"You" Sesshomaru said.

Miyu lifted her head and she couldn't help but smile. "Of course M'Lord" She said and began to strip naked in front of her Master.

**WITH KAGOME**

How dare that ungrateful bastard do this to her. Damn it Kagome is still the Shikon Miko and she needs to find a way out of this place. At first, she was thinking about climbing out from her balcony but since she was still so high up, Kagome didn't want to risk her life. Still there has to be way out Kagome can sneak out of this place before Sesshomaru can catch up to her.

Suddenly Kagome this strange aura and she couldn't help but follow it. Who knows maybe this is her way out of this place. Deciding to take the risk, Kagome allowed the aura guide her through the palace. While walking around the palace, Kagome couldn't help but admire all the paintings on the wall. Some were clearly paintings of Sesshomaru's family while others were paintings of various landscapes.

Finally Kagome came across a door. She heard Sesshomaru's voice and another belong to some female. Perhaps a servant that belong to Sesshomaru. Since the door was partially open, Kagome couldn't help but peek inside. Kagome saw something that she never thought she would ever see.

Sesshomaru was seated on his chair while some girl sat on his lap. Clearly by the sound they made and all the skin slapping, Kagome knew exactly what they were doing. Still, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes away from Sesshomaru and the girl. The sound of the girl's moan as well as the sound of Sesshomaru's groaning was enough to make Kagome's legs feel weak.

Is this what it is like to be with Sesshomaru. All the pleasure could have been Kagome's but instead she pushed him away and now some girl is having her way with Sesshomaru. Suddenly Kagome began to feel a little bit of pressure building between her legs. Suddenly Sesshomaru raised the girl up and placed her on the desk. As Sesshomaru continued to pound his way inside the servant girl, Kagome began to rub her most intimate spot, imagining that it was her laying on that desk and not the servant girl.

"Harder M'lord...Harder" Miyu cried out and Sesshomaru couldn't help but obey the young servant girl.

"As you wish" Sesshomaru said and began to pound deep inside of her. Kagome couldn't help but moan softly as she watched the two of them go at. She began to rub harder as she watched Sesshomaru pound harder. Everything about Sesshomaru looked so enticing. From the way the sweat began to build up on his forehead to the way his muscle began to tightened up.

Finally Kagome felt the pressure began to intensify and when the orgasm came crashing in, Kagome couldn't help but cry out Sesshomaru's name softly. By the time she was finished coming down from her high, she noticed the girl on the desk was now sitting up as Sesshomaru continued to pound his way. The only different was that Sesshomaru wasn't looking at the girl but instead he was looking right at Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked before winking at Kagome, causing Kagome to let out a gasp. She quickly got on her feet and ran away from the office. She wasn't sure how she made it but she finally made it back to Sesshomaru's bedchambers. Before the time Kagome had a chance to lock the door, Sesshomaru came barging into the room with that same old smirk on his face.

"So Kagome. Did you enjoy the show?" Sesshomaru asked.

!

!

!

!

Kagome still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru is now in the room and is standing in front of her. Was he already done with the girl by the time Kagome ran away or did he simply pushed her aside and chased after Kagome. Still Kagome didn't care what Sesshomaru did because all she cared about is finding a way out of this place.

"I will not ask you again Kagome. Did you enjoy the show" Sesshomaru asked once again as he continued to smirk Kagome.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru and go back to your little servant girl" Kagome said as she glared at the demon in front of her.

"Hmm. Judging by your scent, I take it that you did enjoy the show. Trust me Kagome, I can smell you arousal from a mile away" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk towards Kagome. Kagome began to take a few steps back until finally she felt the wall touch her back. With her back now up against the wall and Sesshomaru standing so close to her, Kagome had no way to escape.

"Please Sesshomaru go. You don't want me" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his chest and tried to push him away, but Sesshomaru did not budge.

"Do you really think you know me well enough that you know what I want and don't want?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared at Kagome. Kagome's stubbornness was really starting to get tiring.

"Go Sesshomaru. Go back to your little servant girl and forget about me" Kagome said as she tried to push Sesshomaru away once again. Sesshomaru then placed his hand on Kagome waist and brought her body closer to his. Due to the closeness, Kagome was able to feel Sesshomaru's hard cock on her thigh. It was so hot that it made Kagome cry out.

"You feel it don't you Kagome? That right there is my desire towards you" Sesshomaru said as he began to grind his hips. As much as Kagome wanted to believe him, she knew that it wasn't true because Sesshomaru just came back from fucking a servant girl.

"You're lying Sesshomaru. What about the servant girl that is probably in your office still waiting for you" Kagome yelled.

"It may have been her that I fucked on my office desk but it was you that thought about. You are the reason why my cock still stands tall Kagome. You're the only person I see when I fuck the servant girl" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome really did wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She saw way too much already and all she wants to do is go back to Edo and complete her mission. Suddenly Kagome heard a knock coming from the door. After Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome, he allowed whoever it was that was knocking enter the room.

"Forgive me M'Lord, but A message has arrived for you" Miyu said after she bowed her head and handed Sesshomaru the letter. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her. No wonder Sesshomaru desired Kagome so much. The servant girl looked exactly like her. From the same black wavy hair to the same color skin.

When Miyu felt Kagome's eyes on her, she couldn't help but stare at the Miko in front of her.

Everything made sense now for the Miyu. Sesshomaru did indeed had feelings for her but since Sesshomaru knew he couldn't have Miyu, he decided to go for a replacement. Both girls didn't know whether they should be angry at themselves or at Sesshomaru.

"It all makes sense now" Kagome said as she stared at both Sesshomaru and Miyu. Finally Kagome summoned up the courage to walk out of the room. She ignored Sesshomaru calling out to her and simply began to run. As the tears began to fall down her face, Kagome ran far away from both Sesshomaru and Miyu. Now Kagome understands what Sesshomaru meant when he said that she is the only person that he sees when he fucks the servant girl because he literally sees Kagome every time he fucks the servant girl

!

!

!

!

So happy that I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also please keep in mind that this story will be very lemony so if that is something that you are uncomfortable with than I suggest you stop reading this story. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may find in this chapter. I'm pretty sure there is a few that I missed.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON THE LORD'S MIKO CHAPTER 4: T****HE LORD'S CONCUBINE**

**"Is that why you desire me so much Sesshomaru because of the young servant girl?" Kagome asked. After learning about the young servant girl, Kagome couldn't help but feel so depressed. Honestly, Kagome had hoped that what Sesshomaru said about her is true and not because of the fact that the young servant girl looks exactly like Kagome.**

**"I desire you Kagome because you are unlike any woman I have ever met. Yes the girl may look like you but she is nothing like you Kagome. She doesn't have your heart and your spirit. That desire you have to help others is what attracted me in the first place. Your beauty is only a bonus" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru wasn't much to beg, but he needed Kagome in his life and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish that mission.**

**Kagome sighed. "Please Sesshomaru I need to get back to my mission. I understand your desire towards me and I am quite flattered, however I have a job that I need to complete. Once I am done then I will reconsider your offer" Kagome said.**

**"You and I know very well that is never going to happen. A Shikon Miko's duty is to travel the country side and help others until the day she dies" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes. So Sesshomaru has figured out everything about her roll as the Shikon Miko.**

**"Tell me Kagome. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life travelling all alone with no hope of ever gaining your own family and knowing that one day you will die all alone?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. The tears began to once again form inside her eyes and as soon as one of them slipped out, Sesshomaru wiped it away with his thumb.**

**"Just thinking about dying alone scares me more than anything Sesshomaru and Honestly I don't want to die alone" Kagome said as she began to cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her body closer to his and allowed Kagome bury her face into his chest and cry.**


End file.
